Mamma Mia!
by Little Missus
Summary: AU. With Henry's coronation approaching, he hopes to find his dad. Unfortunately, he has 3 men to choose from. He invites them to his coronation and what do you think will happen when his mom finds out her son invites three men she swore to forget about? Rated T since the movie is rated PG-13.
1. Coronation Blues

**A/N: While I was thinking over Emma's complicated love life, I went to Youtube and searched for Once Upon a Time style trailers of Mamma Mia! I found one and it was about Snow and Emma as Sophie and Donna respectively. I think you can tell who the three guys are. I liked it but there were things I wanted to change. So, hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p>"Mom, do I have to go to rehearsal?" Henry groaned as he shot an arrow at one of the targets set at the far end of the field. "I had whole day planned. It was going to be Operation Warrior."<p>

Emma rolled her eyes at her son of 13. "Yes, you do."

"But what if I don't want to?" Henry crossed his arms. Emma rolled her eyes. _He definitely gets that trait from me. _

"Then, I will take away your hot cocoa with cinnamon," Emma retorted, knowing how much her kid was a sucker for those shared cocoas with her and Grandma Snow. She watched with sheer satisfaction as his mouth dropped open and he finally conceded. Emma ruffled his hair and walked with her son back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Henry, there you are!" Snow exclaimed as she hugged her grandson. "Regina and I have been worried sick!"<p>

"Grandma, I was just at the practice field." Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his grandma's protectiveness. According to his mom, when he was born Snow employed to guards to remain outside his door. "Where's Regina?" He asked, referring to his mother's godmother.

"She was about to look for you but she got sidetracked," Snow said. "Come on, let's go over to the throne room." They went to a set of double doors with the kingdom's crest painted on the door. Snow pushed the doors open to reveal a room with a high ceiling draped with tapestries depicting the kingdom's history. In the center was a floor for dancing if there ever was a ball along with a dais where 4 thrones sat: three that were complete and one that was still in the process of being made.

"Come on, Henry. Your coronation is in two days. It's time for you to practice," Emma reminded him. In their kingdom, it was a custom that a prince at the age of 13 would be crowned as an heir to the throne. "Now, remember, don't be nervous. Your whole family will be here."

"Not everyone," Henry muttered with a small bitter tone.

"Henry..." Snow said, sensing the storm coming on.

"No. Mom, grandma. Don't get me wrong, I love you and all but it just doesn't feel complete. I want my father here." He had never known his father. He had always wondered why he never had one. All his friends had fathers heck, even his mother got to at least spend some time with her father, King Charming. He had always asked his mom what happened to his dad but he never knew because his mom would change the subject.

"Mom, even one of the traditions needs a father there for the coronation."

"But you have David and Uncle Robin," Snow reminded him.

"It doesn't feel the same," Henry said. He turned on his heel and went out the door. "Henry!" Emma called and tried to go after him but her mother held her back.

* * *

><p>Henry headed to the stable and saddled his white mare with brown spots, Kiara. He then rode his horse out to the forest. He stopped at a small cottage and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a girl with fair skin and red hair. When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Henry. It's great to see you. Come in." She opened the door wider and let him take a seat.<p>

"It's great to see you too, Grace. Where's your dad?" He asked.

"Papa's busy. He said that he needed to go to the market," Grace explained. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be practicing for your coronation."

"I was going to but I left. I just can't do it, Grace. I just don't feel ready." He ran a hand through his hair.

"But you don't need a father. You have a family. You have your mom, your grandparents, and Regina, Robin, and Roland. You have…" She didn't finish her sentence and looked down, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I have what?" Henry asked.

"Friends. I meant to say friends," Grace said, doing her best to meet his eyes.

"Oh." Henry said, sounding a little disappointed. Silence enveloped them for a little while as each was lost in their own thoughts. Henry's was occupied with finding out who his father was while Grace's was busy with thoughts of the boy sitting across from her.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Grace asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked a little too innocently.

"Henry, I know you. You always tend to come up with these crazy operations and plans. Don't think for one second I can be fooled." She crossed her arms and gave him a knowing look.

"Well, I had a plan. But this came as a last resort. My grandparents sometimes mention this man. It is said he can do anything for you, provided that you grant him a deal. I didn't quite catch his name though." He looked up to see Grace with a shocked expression on her face.

"I think I may know who he is."

"You do? Tell me."

"No! I can't. My father said he's dangerous. The magic he gives out always comes with a price. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Grace, please."

"No."

"But it's my father. I need to know who he is. Wouldn't you do the same for Mr. Jefferson?" The last sentence caught Grace's attention. Of course, she would. She loved her father. He was all she had left. She didn't have anyone who knew her as much as he did. He was her partner, her anchor. Without him, she would be lost. But she couldn't let Henry rush into this. It would be dangerous. She would worry for him. But one look at her friend's expression showed that he was not going to give up.

"Alright. I'll help." She then launched into her explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter one. Please drop a review. **


	2. Operation Family

After Grace's explanation, he thanked her and mounted Forza and took off in the direction she had told him to go. It wasn't a long journey so in a few minutes, Henry stopped in front of an impressive yet intimidating castle. He swung himself of his horse and called out, "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Looks like you take after your grandparents more than I thought," a high pitched voice sounded behind him. Henry spun around and noticed a man with reptilian skin, brown matted hair, and clothes made of leather. "What would the young prince be doing here? I heard your coronation is in two days."

"That's partly the reason why I've come here."

"I see. Shall we?" Rumpelstilskin said before heading off to his castle with Henry in tow. The doors opened and Henry was led into the Great Hall. The ceiling was high while the windows were tall and opened out into a beautiful scenery. There were different artifacts strewn around while in the center of it was a long table. Rumpelstiltskin seated himself before turning to Henry. "So, what is it that you need?"

Henry looked him straight in the eye and said, "I need a way to find my father."

"Ah, now that is easy." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and instantly, a book materialized in front of Henry. It was a thick book and a long one with the words "Once Upon a Time" on the cover. The letters O, U, T were styled to have their tips look like candles. "This book contains all the stories of everyone's lives in The Enchanted Forest. All you have to do is ask the book for who's story and it will appear."

Henry reached out towards the book but stopped himself. "What's your price?"

"How about...an invitation to your coronation?" Rumpelstiltskin suggested.

Henry was puzzled. "Why would you need that?"

"My business," the sorcerer replied. Henry thought about it for a while.

"Alright." Henry took the book, said "thank you", and left the castle. As soon as the two double doors were closed, a young woman came out of the room she had been waiting in.

"Rumpel, who was that?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke his temper. He turned to look at her.

"That, Belle, is someone who will lead me to what I love most."

* * *

><p>Henry hurried back to the castle where he put his horse back into the stable. He wondered how he was going to hide his book but the solution presented itself when the book shrunk itself into a pocket-sized square. He dropped it into his pocket and hurried to the entrance of the castle and when the doors opened, he found his mother, grandparents, and Regina who were all giving him stern looks.<p>

"Care to explain where you have been?" Regina asked.

"I went out for a ride," Henry explained innocently.

"Is that all?" Emma said in a low voice.

"I also went to visit Grace," Henry said. He took a quick inspection of the adults' faces. His grandparents' faces seemed to lose the suspicious look that they held while Regina's and Emma's still looked suspicious.

Emma looked down at her son, knowing that something was up. Her son was not opening up to anything the longer she stood there. Eventually, they gave up and left Henry alone. Henry breathed a sigh of relief as he patted the spot where the book resided.

* * *

><p>After a rather awkward dinner with his family, Henry hurried to his room. He opened his book and said, "Show me my mom's story." A bright flash illuminated the room and soon, the pages that were once blank were filled with words and pictures. Henry smiled triumphantly and started to read through. He hurriedly bypassed the details that weren't important and finally got to the story he was looking for: how his mom met his dad. He read through it, absorbing every detail. The further he went on, the more he was shocked at the revelations. As soon as midnight rolled around, he knew what he had to do.<p>

He tiptoed towards his desk and wrote down four copies of the same note. When he was down, he put on his robe and tiptoed out of his bedroom and to the tower where his family kept their messenger pigeons. He sent one copy to Rumpelstiltskin, as promised. He then looked at the three letters he was about to send. This was it, his chance to find the father he always dreamed of having. He tied the first one (addressed to Baelfire), the second one (addressed to Graham), and the third one (addressed to Killian Jones) to three different pigeons. He carried them to the window and watched as they left him and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Baelfire was in his small hut, where he was trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes, visions of his father and a girl with blonde hair would haunt him. He tossed and turned, wishing it would all go away. Just when he felt he was going to finally get to sleep, he heard a tapping sound on his window. He got up and saw a small pigeon with a note tied to its leg. He went towards it and untied it. He unrolled it and was shocked at what he received. He then proceeded to pack his things, knowing he had a long trip ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>The howling of wolves could be heard as Graham patted his wolf's mate. "It's alright, Lyall. I'm here." The female growled while the male paced nervously. Soon, Graham held in his hands a little wolf with red eyes and a white fur colour. He smiled at the male. "He looks just like you, Ulf." The male opened his mouth in a gesture that made Graham think he was smiling.<p>

He placed the little cub next to Lyall, smiling at the little scene. He was about to go to his part of the cave but he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked as he saw a pigeon with a note tied to its leg. He was confused, considering he never had any contact with humans since… He shook his head and removed the note. The bird took off, carefully avoiding the wolves. Graham's eyes widened. Could this be? He looked at his family, knowing full well he couldn't leave them. But he knew he had to do this. He patted Ulf and slept, knowing full well that he needed to rest: after today and for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, exited the tavern that he was currently traipsing at. He felt like he needed to get some fresh air, and if he needed a drink, he always had a bottle of rum with him. He headed to the Jolly Roger, fingering its wood slowly. This ship was the only love of his left after all. It had been 13 years since he had any connection with anyone outside his crew. He sighed, remembering his last dalliance.<p>

He was then interrupted by a bird settling on one of the barrels. It wasn't like the usual seagulls that circled his mast and sometimes let their excrete fall on the crate but a pigeon. A trained one, assuming from the note tied to its leg. He untied it and read it over. His eyebrow raised as he read the spontaneous note. He knew that he had to do this. He would do it by himself. His crew could survive without him for a while.

* * *

><p>Henry smiled. Operation Family was well and truly underway. He then headed back to bed, hoping to the heavens that none of his family knew about it.<p> 


	3. Baelfire

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to post two more chapters before I go on hiatus for a while. Anyway, thank you for the generous reviews and I'm happy that most of you are pleased with the idea.**

**BTW, I hope you may be able to spot a nod to a Disney movie. **

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own Once Upon A Time. **

* * *

><p>A loud knock on Henry's door startled him out of his sleeping state. He rolled over in his bed and groaned. "I don't wanna go..." he mumbled into his pillow like a two-year old. Suddenly the door was flung open and a heavy weight jumped onto his bed. Henry bolted up in bed only to find a boy with black curly hair, short stubby legs, and an irresistible chubby face that was the epitome of innocence.<p>

"Uncle Henry!" The boy flung his arms around him. Henry couldn't help but hug back. Of course, they would send Roland up to wake him up. Curse the adults for knowing only Roland could wake him up with out gleaning a groan from him.

Roland jumped off the bed and tried tugging Henry. "Come on! Mama and Dada are looking for you!" He pleaded earnestly.

"No. I'm still sleepy." Henry fell back in bed and covered his face with his blanket. "Please?" The little boy asked. Henry pulled down his cover to see his nephew doing his "pleading face": pouting lips and wide eyes.

"Fine!" Henry said, before heading to the bathroom to get changed. When he was done, he peeked out to see Roland was occupied by a bird on the window sill before grabbing his book and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>When he went downstairs with Roland, he found the adults seated around the table. Roland immediately let go of him and went to Regina and Robin, who smiled knowingly at each other. Henry went to his mom and grandma who both greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while his granddad just gave him a pat on the back. Henry sat at his usual place and smiled when he saw the hot chocolate.<p>

As the family sat down to eat, a knock on the door sounded. "Come in," Snow called. The door opened to reveal a guard escorting a man and three children. The man was tall and muscular with dark eyes and equally dark hair. Among the two children, the boy resembled him but the girl had brighter eyes and blonde hair. Henry smiled as he recognized two of his favorite playmates. "Hansel! Gretel!" He got up from his chair and hugged them both, while the adults smiled at the scene.

"Hello, Michael. It's a pleasure to see you again," Snow said, shaking the father's hand.

"It's good to see you two, Your Majesties," he said, bowing to them.

"Why don't you join us, good sir?" Robin asked him.

"Thank you but I'm just here to bring Hansel and Gretel here. I trust that they will be in good hands?" He asked.

"Don't worry," Emma reassured the woodcutter

Meanwhile, Henry smiled as he saw his two best friends. "I have something to tell you. But we can't do it here." He pointed to his family at the back. They both nodded understanding, both curious to know what it was.

"Mom, may I be excused?" He asked Emma.

"But Henry, you've hardly touched your food." She gave him a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" The last sentence caught the attention of the adults.

"Please. I can eat later. Anyway, I can head down to the kitchen now and get some." He really hoped his mom would buy the excuse. The gaze did not lose its unconvincing hardness but she nodded her assent. Henry then grabbed Hansel and Gretel by their hands and pulled them downstairs. They hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a few pastries from an unsuspecting cook and hurried to the stables.

Henry saddled two horses, knowing Gretel and Hansel preferred sharing a horse so they wouldn't separate. They then headed to Grace's cottage. They knocked on the door and found Grace staring with surprise at her visitors. Henry was also surprised at what he saw. This wasn't the Grace he saw every day. She was wearing a pink dress that brought out the blush in her cheeks and the red in her hair. Her hair fell in waves down her back and she was also wearing a small green necklace that her father must have given her.

Hansel elbowed his sister and pointed to Henry. Gretel saw the look on his face and couldn't help but laugh. It broke Henry's shock. "Hello, Grace. Um...what's the occasion?"

"We're going to the palace to visit you. Remember? Papa is just doing last minute business," Grace said.

"Right." Henry looked down sheepishly. They stood their in awkward silence. Gretel decided to break it.

"Hi Grace. Long time, no see," she said, pulling Hansel along with her. Grace's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, Gretel! Hansel! It's been awhile since I've seen you two. I have a feeling that we have a lot to discuss." She welcomed them in. They sat themselves in front of the fire.

Hansel elbowed Henry, reminding him what it was they were supposed to tell him. Henry looked confused at first but then he remembered and brought out his book. "I went to Rumpelstiltskin yesterday. He gave me this book that has the stories of everyone in this land." He set it on the table where it expanded into its normal size. "I've been using it to find my father."

"What did you find?" Hansel asked.

"Well, it turns out that the story was more complicated than I thought," Henry explained.

"How so?" Gretel asked. Henry took the book and started reading the story. "It all started when the Princess Emma left for the summer palace on the eve of her 18th birthday..."

* * *

><p><em>Emma dropped back down onto her bed, relishing in the fact that she had just turned 18. She had been waiting for this day since she was a little girl. Now, she was officially a grown up and she would be in charge of her life from now on. <em>

_She was about to settle into sleep when she heard a crash and something breaking from the front hall. She sat bolt upright in bed, having a fleeting thought that it was probably just her imagination. But then again, better safe than sorry. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed her father's sword, a present for her birthday. She then crept quietly downstairs, using the light glinting from the sword to guide her. _

_Soon, she reached the entrance hall and hid behind one of the chests. She couldn't see anyone but her ears caught something. Something that was a few steps behind her. She waited with bated breath until the sound was just a few inches away from her. She then swept her foot, causing something to crash to the ground and pointed her sword at the object. _

_From the moonlight coming from the windows, she could see the intruder's face. He was a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He crawled back as he noticed the sword she was holding. _

_"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning," he said. _

_"Oh, really? You missed a spot," she retaliated easily with a glare._

_The thief put on an expression that looked like he was trying to make peace. "All right, all right. Just calm down, and give me a chance to apologize." _

_"For what?" Emma said, still not letting her glare subside. _

_The thief swept his foot under her feet, causing her to fall to the floor and lose her grip on the sword. He grabbed it and looked down at her. "That, for example." _

_Emma was appalled. No one takes her down. NO ONE! "You sneaky son of a-" _

_"Watch it! Aren't you supposed to be a girl?" He asked, making her glare deepen even more. _

_"Are you always this misogynist or am I just lucky?" She grabbed a nearby candle stand and lunged at him. He parried it and the weirdest swordfight in history began. _

_"Candlelight...the moonlight and the stars! It's the best place to have hand to hand combat!" He parried a cut that she aimed at his head. "Funny, you fight almost as well as a man!" _

_"Really? That statement applies to the thief here!" _

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that hitting a little below the belt?" _

_"No, this is." She tried to aim for his crotch but he blocked the blow. She smirked when she saw an opening and hit his face and kicked him to the floor. He dropped her sword and she immediately grabbed it. _

_"Impressive." He smiled with amusement written all over him. _

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Who are you? What do you want?" _

_"Well, I came here to steal a couple of things but instead I find myself in the company of a beautiful woman." _

_She raised an eyebrow. Clearly he was not going to steal anything anymore. She let her guard down a bit. "If you're not going to steal anything, what do you want?" _

_He stepped closer. "Your name would be a good start." He held out his hand. "I'm Baelfire."_

_She looked at him. "Emma." She shook his hand, feeling a warmth in her fingers as she did. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for Chapter 3! I'll try to post one more chapter before I go on hiatus. **


	4. Exit Bae, Enter The Huntsman

"So this Baelfire man is your father?" Hansel asked.

Henry sighed. "The plot thickens after that..."

* * *

><p><em>After spending the night together, Emma knew she had irrevocably, undeniably fallen in love. She woke up the next morning, feeling happy after that. She woke up and rolled over to look at Bae, only to realise he was not there. She got up and dressed, and went down calling his name. <em>_  
><em>

_Something dark started taking over the pit of her stomach. "No, Emma, calm down, he'll be back soon." After all, her parents taught her when you truly love someone and they love you, they will always find you. She waited. And waited. But he never came back. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>So he left? Just like that?" Gretel asked, incredulous.

"Just like that." Henry confirmed.

"Well, that can't be it. You said it was a lot more complicated than that," Grace said.

"It does," Henry said.

* * *

><p><em>Emma knew that she was going to have to face the world sooner or later even if he was never going to go back. She grabbed a crossbow that was situated near her bed, her favourite boots, and a silver swan necklace that Bae had given to her that night. She knew she shouldn't but she at least needed something to remind her of him. She then left for the woods. <em>

_She tread carefully, making sure she did not startle any prey. The sun was shining through the canopy of leaves and the air smelled sweet with wildflowers and honeysuckle but it just made Emma feel more mad. How could the world still continue when she lost someone she loved. _

_A snapping of twigs startled her. She looked up to find a stag underneath a beech tree. She tiptoed lightly but the stag, sensing something was wrong, galloped away. She broke into a full-out run and slowed to a tiptoe when she noticed the stag slip off again. She then ran to shooting distance and released the crossbow bolt._

_But just as she had, a trap suddenly sprang up around her, encasing her in a net. She tried to cut free but was distracted by a figure stepping out onto the forest floor. She watched as he went towards the deer-the one that she shot down. "Wait! Hey!" She called, causing the man to turn around and looked at her. Something erupted at the pit of her stomach at the sight of him. He was tall, with brown curly hair, and a beard of the same color. His eyes, which were looking at her in suspicion and a slight hint of amusement, were dark blue in color. _

_She shook herself out of her thoughts and shouted out loud, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to steal someone else's kill?" _

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, in these woods, you take what you can get. And besides, you look like the type to hang it for display instead of someone who would eat it." _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" _

_He pointed at the crossbow she had. "You're a noble. Only people of high rank would have that kind made for them." _

_"How do you know that I couldn't have stolen it?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Touche. But I still go by what I said earlier. Besides, only a noble would be stupid enough to fall into my trap." _

_"How about you let me out of here and I could prove you wrong," Emma retorted. He raised his eyebrows, but cut her down, not too gently. When she got out, she asked, "What is your name?" _

_"Just call me Huntsman." _

_"I'm guessing that you won't tell me your real name." _

_"You guessed right. But I believe you owe me yours." _

_"Emma." _

_"Well then, Emma. How about that challenge?" He asked, hefting his own weapon. And like that, they spent the day hunting. Emma had to admit that he was really skilled. She admired the fact that he used his instincts well, something that was rarely found in noblemen she had met. _

_After they had shot their 10th deer, it started to rain. And Emma couldn't go back because if she did, she would be soaked. The Huntsman noticed her worried expression. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I can't go back. If I did, I would probably catch a cold," she said. _

_The Huntsman pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I know where we can stay." He then led her through the forest and soon, they had arrived at a secluded cave in a clearing. He brought her there and let her inside. "Welcome, Emma." _

_Emma was surprised. She knew that he was lonely but never did she realize that he was lonely to the point he sheltered himself in the cave that seemed to be far away from prying human eyes. "So is it just you in here?"_

_Just as she said that, a howling sound was heard from the depths of the cave. Emma stood her ground but tried not to show her fear. Soon, two wolves approached her. One was white with red eyes while the other was rather grey with yellow eyes. They growled at Emma but Graham went to them and patted them, as if to reassure them that it was alright. _

_"This is my family. Lyall and Ulf." He pointed to the yellow eyed one and the red eyed one respectively. Emma smiled uncertainly but she reached out and patted them. The wolves didn't object. _

_Soon, Emma settled down and she helped Huntsman prepare the meat they had caught, leaving some raw for the wolves to eat. "So why, do you stay here? I've watched you and I think that any nobleman would be glad to have someone like you under their employ." _

_Huntsman stared hard at the fire and didn't say something for several minutes. Then..."I was abandoned as a child. The wolves took care of me and I learned to distrust men. All they cared about were themselves. They not only hunt animals but also their own kind, as if to display their strength. I only kill to survive. They kill to bolster their egos." He looked down. _

_Emma looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like...to be abandoned," she blurted without thinking. She mentally slapped herself. Gods, what was I thinking?_

_He looked up at her with sincerity. "You're different than what I thought humans were like, Emma. It makes me think that if only there were more people out there like you, it wouldn't be so bad." He met her gaze with such sincerity and soon, Emma found herself being drawn closer until their lips met. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that I didn't make Graham OOC. **


	5. Dalliance with A Pirate

_She felt for the lock in the dark, making sure not to make the slightest sound as she went outside. She had been awoken from her sleep by the grunts of someone being knocked out. She had expected the thief to come into her room but, surprisingly, the door didn't open. At that moment, she knew that the intruder must have been after one of the possessions in the castle. She had known that her mom loved this place very much and would be devastated by the loss of anything in this castle. _

_With that purpose, she flung the door open only to find nothing. Suddenly, something wrapped around her waist while a cloth came to her mouth. A mocking voice that said, "Sleep well, princess" and a glint of metal from somewhere around her waist was the last thing she was aware of before she blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>She blinked blearily, straining to discern her location through barely open eyes. She became aware of a pounding in her head as well as the fact that she was somewhere dark. Soon, her eyes started to register light filtering through the ceiling, as well as the sound of the ocean. Wait, the sound of the ocean? Her eyes widened and she immediately sat up. <em>

_"Look who finally decided to grace me with her presence." Her eyes widened and she turned around to see a man with a hook for a hand staring back at her. He was dressed in leather and had a few chains hanging down his exposed chest. He had a light beard that somehow made him look dashingly scruffy and piercing blue eyes. But her amazement was nothing compared to the realisation that hit her: she was with Captain Hook._

_Her silence seemed to be rather long considering he said, "I see you are speechless. Don't worry, I do have that effect on women." That comment brought her back to reality. _

_"Oh yes. I find men attractive when they drag me down to their ship after I had been knocked out." She glared at him. He looked at her with a sort of surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting her to lash out. _

_"You know, most men would take that comment as off-putting, but I love a challenge." _

_She rolled her eyes. She knew that she needed to check for weapons so she could free herself but as she checked her sleeves for the knives she usually kept with her, in case of situations like this. _

_"Don't even bother checking for weapons, love." He smirked. "I didn't become a pirate just by my good looks and charm." He then strode away, shutting the door that led to her little prison. Once he was gone, Emma smirked. She felt around her sleeve until she found what she was looking for: a knife. It was a special kind of knife that Regina had given her as a present for her thirteenth birthday. It was enchanted so that only the first person to touch it could use, see, and feel it. She grabbed it and started cutting through her bonds. She then got her sword, which she found lying in the corner and hurried out the trapdoor, only to find Captain Hook staring back at her. _

_"Miss me, love?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She just gritted her teeth and lunged at him, only to be parried by his own sword. "It's bad form to lunge when a man greets you." _

_"Says the man who has held me hostage in his cabin," Emma retorted while aiming a cut to his head. _

_"And we could've been doing something more pleasant." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively at her. He swung his sword at her head which she managed to stop just in the nick of time._

_Hook continued to push Emma until she was backed up against the wall. She knew a way to get out but she bet he would see it coming. So, she had to be the one to surprise him. So, she kissed him. She could feel his surprise but in a while, he responded. She didn't expect the kiss to feel gentle and leisurely and it almost took her resolve away. Almost. So, she kneed him in the groin and sent a blow to the head that was strong enough to knock him out but not to the point where there would be blood trickling down the pirate's head._

* * *

><p><em>She would have gladly forgotten about the pirate for her whole life. She didn't need another dalliance on her list. She already had two, which wouldn't be easily forgotten considering she had souvenirs from those times. She let her hand close around the swan pendant Baelfire had stolen from one of his adventures and had given to her before moving her hand to a bootlace of Graham's, which he had given her since he didn't have any proper <em>_jewellery for her. _

_Unfortunately, fate wouldn't let her. She had decided to take a stroll around a beach near the Summer Palace, thinking about the "dalliances" she did not mean to have. They just happened! She shook her head, wondering why it didn't happen. Was it because she wanted to find true love just like her parents? But, there had to be something wrong she was doing here. True love just didn't materialise like magic and her mother, of all people, knew it._

_"Coin for your thoughts, love?" an all-too-familiar voice said just behind her. She grabbed a knife (not the magical one) and pointed it at him. "How in Hades did you get here?" She growled, wanting to make sure he understood the threat behind her words._

_"I have my sources, love. A pirate does have to keep up with the current affairs." He looked at her. Something in his eyes let Emma loosen her grip on the knife. Apparently, this did not go unnoticed by Hook who raised his eyebrows. "A few seconds and you are already letting your guard down."_

_Emma ignored his words, trying hard to still look threatening. "Doesn't mean I'm still wary about your intentions." _

_"I've merely come to see you. As I said before, I love a challenge." He stepped closer, making Emma gulp at the proximity. She stepped away, not wanting to give in to his charms. _

_"So what exactly are you saying?" Emma raised her brow, lowering her dagger a bit. _

_"Pirates do not usually beg for people's company. But for once," he let his eyes rove over her, taking in her features. "I'll make an exception." _

_Emma gritted her teeth. She had to admit that his determination was rather endearing, but the fact that he was a pirate still stuck out. "Don't worry about my intentions, lass. I'll leave what happens at the end of the day entirely up to you." He whispered the last part so softly, it could easily have been mistaken for purring.  
><em>

_"And if I did agree to this, what exactly would you be showing me?" Emma asked. _

_"That spirit of yours seems to be craving adventure." _

_Emma seemed stunned at what he had said. He didn't think he could..._

_"Know that? You're an open book, princess. And your actions do speak louder than words." He stated as if he could read her mind._

_Emma considered it. And agreed. "But just to be safe, I'm going to have to change my name. It wouldn't be right if the kingdom knew I was sneaking off with a pirate." _

_Hook smiled, actually looking genuine for once. "Too right, milady. How about…" He glanced at the pendant that Bae had given her. "Swan?"_

* * *

><p>"What happened then, Henry?" Grace asked.<p>

"Well, it ended the way my stories concerning my mom usually go. But in this case…"

* * *

><p><em>Flying monkeys? Really? She thought they had gone when the Wicked Witch of the West was defeated, but that was a story for another time. Anyways, she, Hook, and the crew of the Jolly Roger had been traversing an island three miles off the coast of the Enchanted Forest. Apparently, Smee had been able to trade a some magical artefact he had on his person, in exchange for a treasure map. They, of course, verified it was legitimate and set off. <em>

_That was how they were in their current situation: Hook and Emma fighting off two especially ferocious ones. Hook managed to cut off the wing of one monkey, rendering it off balance. It was now at his eye level, which was an opportune moment for him to slit the flying simian's throat. He turned around to see Emma, with no weapon in her hand. He ran to her side and just as the flying monkey had bared its teeth at her, he stabbed it. _

_Later on, back at the ship, Emma went towards the captain's quarters but just outside the door, she hesitated. She felt like she was betraying both Graham and Baelfire, but those relationships didn't last long. Besides, she was still open to the possibility. Then again, she at least owed him some kind of thank you. After all, he did save her life. Rather surprising for a pirate. _

_"If you are going to just stand there, Swan, I would reconsider my 'come in' statement," his voice drawled from behind the door. That did it. Emma opened the cabin door to find Hook at his desk. _

_"How did you even know I was outside?" she asked. _

_"I've been on this ship far longer than you would care to know. I know everything about this ship, right down to the sounds of the deck," he said, twirling a quill he had in his hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?" He stood up and leaned against his desk. _

_Emma clenched her fists and swallowed her feelings of pride about saying what she was about to say. "Thank you," she said. _

_"For what, Swan?" To anyone, it would have sounded genuine but she knew better when a smirk accompanied that statement. _

_"For saving me from a flying monkey," she said, trying to act sarcastic but her tone betrayed the genuine feeling of gratitude she felt towards him. He walked closer to her. _

_"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now," he said, scratching behind his ear before tapping his lips rather seductively. Emma would have rolled her eyes at his __blatant attempt but she smiled, retaliating with "Wasn't that what the thank you was for?"_

_He walked closer, as if he wanted to make it easier for her. "Is that all your life is worth to you?" _

_Dang, he got her there. But she said, "Please, you couldn't handle it." _

_The flirtatious tone didn't leave him but there was an underlying tone of wanting as he said, "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Emma didn't know whether she did it because of wanting to beat him or because of the temptation to but she gave in, grabbed him by the lapels, and pulled him into a kiss. _

* * *

><p>"So who is your father, Baelfire, The Huntsman or Hook?" Hansel asked.<p>

"I have no idea," Henry admitted.

"So, if you have no idea which one of them is your father, then that means…" Grace's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh gods, Henry, please tell me you didn't."

"Grace, we've known Henry for almost all our lives, you really think he wouldn't get into another one of his crazy operations?" Gretel said.

"But, won't they know that their possible son was the one who wrote it?" Hansel asked.

"Of course, you can't just write to three total strangers 'Come to my coronation, you might be my father.' No, they think that Mother sent them. And guess what?" His friends leaned in closer, enthralled with this plan and wanting to know how far Henry got.

"They said yes!" Henry proclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took me a while to write the Captain Swan chapter because they seem to be the most complicated. I hope this makes up for your waiting. **


	6. Prelude to Reunions

**A/N: First things first, Hook did not have an affair with Milah. So, Baelfire does not know him at all. **

* * *

><p>Baelfire trekked through the forest, wondering how he was going to get to the palace in time. It was, after all, tomorrow but walking or riding to the palace would take more than just that. He decided to head to the harbour, wondering if there was a ship that could take him there. He immediately mounted his horse, (that he happened to "borrow") and galloped towards the harbour, only to find the last ship pulling out of dock.<p>

He shouted for it to stop, but he knew deep down that he missed his chance. He heard someone curse behind him and he turned to see another man who was wearing leather hunting gear and sporting a longbow.

"Bugger," the man cursed.

"One way to voice my feelings right now," Bae said, catching the other man's attention. The other man looked at him with a sense of distrust, as if sizing him up. Bae held his ground, though.

"Trying to get on the ship, too?" the other man asked, rather grateful that he didn't taunt him like most men did when they laid eyes on him.

"Yes," Bae said. "Why don't we go and see if there is any ship that is leaving today?" He nodded and they went to a notice tacked on the side of a local tavern. They looked at the notice board. "All ships to the castle shall proceed a week from today, due to the coronation ceremony of Prince Henry," Bae read out loud. _  
><em>

"Curse the gods," his companion said.

"My feelings exactly," Bae repeated. Suddenly, somebody cleared his or her throat they turned around to see a man dressed in black, sporting a hook on his right hand. "Hello there, mates," the man said in an accented voice. Bae and his companion drew their weapons but the man just calmly strode out and raised his hands in a gesture of truce. "No need to brandish your weapons when completely unnecessary," the hooked man said. Bae and his companion complied, but glared at him to make sure he wasn't going to pull something on them.

"What in Hades do you want?" Bae asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what I have to offer."

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, a cry of joy erupted as Emma barrelled down the hall. Her mother and father chuckled and silently counted down: 3, 2, 1...<p>

"Red! It is so good to see you," Emma said, as she hugged her werewolf friend. Red gave a smile in return. Red was one of her mother's friends who she met during her bandit days. Although that was 31 years ago, Red was still kept young due to the fact that she was a werewolf. Her grandmother looked old though after she decided to settle down and start a family. Emma then looked around for her other friend but noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey, where's…" But before she could finish her sentence, she and Red found themselves levitating of the ground as a green substance formed around them. Red just shrieked with pleasure while Emma huffed in annoyance. "Tink, we know you're there."

As soon as she said that, she and Red were dropped unceremoniously to the ground while a small form approached them and then grew bigger before a girl with blonde hair was standing in front of them. She pulled them up and into a hug, relishing in the fact that she was with her friends again.

"It's good to see you two. I'm glad I could use this as an excuse to escape Blue for a while," Tink said, referring to the Blue Fairy. While she did respect her boss, she did wish she would just loosen up a little.

"I know. Granny didn't like the fact that I was frequenting out at night. I'm glad we can have another adventure, just the three of us," Red smiled. Emma smiled, remembering how before Henry was born, these two were their constantly by her side. Well…almost every day.

"So, where's Henry? I remember promising him that I'd let him take a flight around the castle," Tink said with her usual mischievous glint in place.

"First of all, he is with his friends and second of all, over my dead body will you take him on a flight around the castle," Emma scolded, glaring at her blond friend.

"The latter can be arranged!" Ruby said jokingly. She growled in a way only a werewolf could. Emma just rolled her eyes. "A couple of role models you two are for Henry. Fairy rule breaker and little werewolf over here," she said jabbing her pointer finger at both of them in turn.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Red said, while Tink was trying to stifle her laughter. Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mother and Father are waiting for you two." She linked arms with her two best friends and they marched to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere on a strip of water near the castle, three men were busy navigating the ship known as the Jolly Roger. Bae hastened to loosen the sails, being the best candidate due to his time scaling and breaking into places. The Huntsman was busy below deck, cooking a meal that they would all share later. He was the best at survival so he knew what could help them best. Meanwhile, Hook was busy steering the ship towards their destination. He usually wasn't one to form alliances such as these but who was he to refuse two men with a similar goal?<p>

After they had done their duties, they decided to take their meals. As soon as they sat down, the conversation started. "Why did you invite us on board?" The Huntsman asked Hook. Baelfire had the same question but decided to just throw a questioning look Hook's way.

"Because we all want the same thing. To get to King David's and Queen Snow's castle," Hook explained loftily.

"From what I heard, the only people you bring onto your ship are people who have something you want or wenches who practically chase after you," Baelfire said, with a tone nearing contempt. Hook couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous but decided against it.

"Aye. But, people neglected to mention another thing. I also ally myself with those who want the same thing as me. People working towards a common goal is the reason I have a crew in the first place," Hook said.

"Then why aren't they with you?" The Huntsman asked.

"I don't think they would be interested in attending the coronation of royalty."

"So you were invited then," Baelfire stated.

"Aye."

"I take it you know Princess Emma?" The Huntsman said.

"Aye. But I haven't heard from her for 13 years. The invite was rather spontaneous," Hook stated.

"That's a coincidence. Neither did I," Bae said. Before they could contemplate anymore on this, they noticed that they were nearing the dock of the castle. They hurriedly finished their meal and started to navigate their way towards it.


	7. Surprise!

Emma, Tink, Ruby, Snow, and Charming were relaxing in the gardens when a gasp had come from the balcony overlooking the gardens. "Aunt Red!" a voice said and they all turned to see Henry with a big smile on his face. "Hi!" Red called before Henry turned around, no doubt running to the stairs to get to the gardens. "I can't believe how big he's gotten," Tink remarked. The door was then opened and Henry rushed towards Red who hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Prince Henry. I swear you grow taller every time I see you." Red pinched his cheek, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"I bet you don't remember me," Tink said in mock hurt.

"No, because you don't have the power to stay young," Red retorted sarcastically, as Henry ran to hug his other "aunt". "Of course I do. Aunt Tink, you haven't changed at all," Henry said with a smile on his face.

Emma went to ruffle his hair. "I can't believe it. My little prince is growing up." There was something that looked like sadness in her eyes but she immediately covered it up by crushing her son in a hug. "Your whole life ahead of you."

While Henry loved the affection that he was getting from his mother, he couldn't help but feel that she was constricting him. "Mom, I'm going to be crowned prince. I'm not going to shave my head and become a monk," Henry jokingly replied as he loosened himself from his mom's embrace, causing Red & Tink to chuckle at him.

"Oh, he's a feisty one," Tink said, watching as Henry left.

"Yeah, he's a chip of the old block," David said proudly as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

* * *

><p>"So, how are the preparations going for Henry's coronation?" Red asked Emma, as the two of them along with Tink went through the throne room.<p>

"Oh, twice as tiring as the usual daily routines. Thank the gods that I have Mother and Father to keep me sane." Emma said. "Okay, now I'm going to have to go to the counsel. Apparently, one of the seven dwarves went on some kind of booze run and now, I have to settle the damages."

"But can't you take a break? You always seem to be busy. Ever since Henry was born, you've been so dedicated to being a princess. When was the last time you just took the time to be you?" Red asked. She worried for her friend. She still remembered when Emma was this outgoing, rebellious child who was not to afraid to speak her mind. Ever since her eighteenth birthday and her admittance of getting pregnant with Henry out of wedlock, she had changed. She threw into her princess duties as if she wanted to forget.

"I can't think about that now. My family and the kingdom are what's important to me," Emma said with conviction in her voice. She couldn't let the memories clog her mind. She needed to show that she could get along just fine. She had to be strong.

"But, have you ever given consideration about your own happy ending?" Tink asked. She, too, knew that Emma just wanted to put up a brave front. Her friend was a princess, after all. But Tink really thought her friend could use some help from her pixie dust, especially since she knew Emma, of all people, needed it. Too focused on other people that she never had time for herself.

"Tink, I am happy. I have the most wonderful family, a thriving kingdom with good subjects, and you guys as my two best friends. This is my happy ending." Emma closed her eyes and hoped that this was the end of the conversation.

"What happened to finding true love?" Tink probed while Red stood her ground even if she knew that they were entering dangerous territory.

"Seriously? Don't fret, I am happy. I'm glad that whole part of my life was over. I do not miss it at all," Emma argued, trying hard not to think about how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>After his reunion with his "aunts" he decided to head to the forest to take his usual afternoon ride. He grabbed Kiara and galloped off into the woods. He breathed a sigh of release as he felt the burden of being the next prince rise from his shoulders. He remembered stories of how his mother was the best horse rider in the kingdom and he was glad that she wanted her son to revel in that knowledge by teaching him.<p>

Speaking of his mother, he found himself wondering if the invitations he had sent out would be answered. He knew that he would be in big trouble if any of his family would find out but he didn't care.

"Excuse me?" a voice called from his right, breaking his train of thought. He looked to see three men standing in front of him, who were armed with swords and dressed in leather. He turned his attention to the one who had spoken.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Do you know the way to the castle?" The one dressed in leather lined with fur said.

"It's just up ahead, three miles." Henry said. He stared at the three men curiously. "Who are you?" The three men traded glances with each other and started conferring in hushed whispers, letting snippets of their conversation fly like "Should we tell him" or "He's just a child, he'll never know." After a rather long pause between the three men and one adolescent, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Killian Jones," the first man who, Henry noticed just now, had a hook as a substitute for a missing hand.

"I'm Baelfire," the man with rather threadbare clothes and leather (unlined) cloak said.

"I'm the Huntsman. I have no real name," the last man who had asked for directions said.

Henry's jaw dropped at the sight of each men. Instead of the feeling of connection, kinship, and revelation he had expected, he felt relieved and glad, mixed with worry and confusion.

"You seem like you were expecting us," Killian said, looking at the boy.

"How would you know?" Henry questioned.

"Well, you are something of an open book," Killian admitted to him.

"Since you were expecting us, I am guessing you are Emma's son," Baelfire said.

"Surprise," Henry said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I finally updated! Yay! Sorry, because I have so much schoolwork that my creativity is kind of limited right now. I am so happy with you guys. This is my most popular story so far. Thanks for the support. And don't forget, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Another thing, in your review, please answer the following questions: **

**1) Theme song for Swanfire?**

**2) Theme song for Gremma? **

**3) Theme song for Captain Swan? **


	8. Surprise! Part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys but the Favorites and Follows mean a lot more. Alright, for my answers to the previous question I posted, **

**Theme song for Swanfire: "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk and Nate Ruess (I believe they could've had a chance at a life together if Neal hadn't died. Their relationship seemed to be on the mend and Neal was showing more reasons for a second chance)**

**Theme song for Captain Swan: "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (They are kindred spirits and they got to know each other as the show progressed and eventually, they weren't afraid to show who they were to each other)**

**Theme song for Gremma: "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson (I believe that Graham would want Emma to be happy and I believe that he is thankful to her but he's dead so there's no moving on for him and I believe he couldn't be anymore thankful to her than when he regained his memories)**

**BTW, I'm sorry if I keep confusing you guys with using Graham's name instead of the Huntsman. **

* * *

><p>Henry traipsed through the forest, glancing back occasionally, making sure that the three men were still following him. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Boy, was this gonna be one special coronation. He just had to keep his head down, cool intact, and secrecy in hand. Hook, The Hunstman, Baelfire, and Henry continued on until they stopped at a tower right beside the castle. Henry walked towards it and pushed open the door, wincing at the loud creaking noise it made. After making a swift check to make sure no one was there, he told the three men, "Up there."<p>

They all went inside to find a tall spiral staircase waiting for them. After they found a lone door situated there. Inside, they found a dusty room with a closet, a few beds, and some belongings that were stashed there and looked like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Well, it's no palace guest room but when you sleep in the woods, its better than nothing," Baelfire noted. After the three men settled down, The Hunstman asked, "Alright, may we see Emma now?"

Henry closed the door as he mentally steeled himself for what he was about to say. "I sent the invites. My mother does not know anything."

The men shook their heads, muttering something that probably went along the lines of "We should've known". Henry couldn't help but laugh a little bit at their reaction. "It's just that she has done so much for me and she deserves her happy ending and I thought what better way to do that than inviting you to my coronation ceremony." He didn't really want to spring a surprise on them by telling them they were his possible fathers.

Baelfire strode down to Henry, Emma's _kid_, and said, "Henry, I don't think that will work. I never even got to say goodbye to your mother. How much more if I show up here without so much as a warning."

"That was years ago. Please, it would mean a lot to me," Henry begged.

"Why?" Baelfire asked.

Before Henry could even form an answer that wouldn't give to much away, The Huntsman said, "Well, you seem to have gone through a lot of trouble. But, maybe we should all reconvene on the your boat, Hook." Baelfire agreed but when they turned around, Hook was already settling into one of the beds.

"No," Hook said.

"Why not?" The Huntsman probed.

"Where's your sense of adventure, lads? I think we can take a risk like this." He smirked.

"When I sent the invitations, there was a high chance that you three wouldn't even reply. Now, you've come all this way for a special event, a coronation no less. Surely there must be a special reason why you're here. Like, the call of adventure and destiny," Henry explained rather pleadingly.

"Well, I have to hand it to you. You're rather persistent like your mother." Baelfire said.

"Probably using your charms to work your way through everything," Hook added, making Henry smile.

Suddenly, they heard a faint galloping of hooves. They all looked out the window to see a figure on a horse. It was at a distance that was too far for the figure to see them but close enough for them to see who it was.

"It's Emma," The Huntsman said. The three men would have stared at her forever but were stopped by Henry shutting the window quickly. He forgot that his mother took her private ride through here. _Condemn it, _he thought.

"No. No. I will go. Please stay and promise me that you will not tell anyone that I invited you. Please?" He looked imploringly. The three men exchanged looks before replying.

"On my word as a pirate."

"On the wolves themselves."

"On my life."

Satisfied, Henry quickly instructed them to tie the blankets of their beds together, resulting in a sort of rope. They quickly lowered it out the window and Henry took hold and climbed down and dropped safely onto the ground. The men then pulled their rope inside before closing the window.

Unfortunately, the window closing (or to be more precise, slamming) was heard by Emma as she was trotting past the tower. She frowned at the suspicious sound. Who would be up there? No one used the tower unless it was an emergency and there was nothing of much value in there. She decided to investigate. Her first thought was to use the door but she wouldn't be able to get a good look inside. So, she decided to climb to the roof. She looked around, trying to assess if she could find anything lying around that could help. When she saw nothing, she decided to use the knife that could be seen physically as well as the one that Regina had given her. Thank the gods she wasn't wearing a puffy gown to slow her.

The tower was well fortified to keep intruders for climbing so it was rather difficult for Emma to find chinks in the construction that she could stick her knives in but after a considerable amount of time, she was at the top. She strode over and placed a hand on a single spot in the centre. Soon a trapdoor materialised in the place she had touched. She smiled to herself before looking into the peephole.

Her smile faded when she saw a familiar leather clad figure. "Hook?" She then shifted her gaze to the left and felt her blood run cold as she saw who was beside him. "Huntsman." Her stomach dropped as she saw the third figure who had just appeared in her view. She couldn't even say his name (so high was the degree of her surprise). She started away from the door as if it had been burned.

How in the seven realms of Hades did they get here? She started pacing furiously, questions rushing in her head, tumbling at a high speed that she couldn't comprehend any of them except three: Why were they here? How did they get here? Was this some kind of punishment? She couldn't stand for it! She had spent so long trying hard not to dwell on the three men who she each thought was her chance at true love. She didn't want to remember what it was like to fall only to have the chance snatched away from you. Most of all, she didn't want Henry to know about this. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She stopped pacing and ran her hands furiously through her hair.

What she forgot was that the trapdoor wasn't built to hold weight on top of it and before she knew it, she fell down and landed on the hard floor, right in the middle of the room.

"You always were one to make an entrance," Baelfire remarked.


	9. Three Men and a Princess

"I'd better be having a nightmare. You three better not be here," Emma growled.

"Would you like a wake up call, darling?" Hook asked seductively while throwing in a wink. All that got him was a glare from the princess.

"Hook, glad to see you haven't changed," she remarked.

"Hello Emma," The Huntsman greeted her.

"Huntsman," Emma said curtly. "You certainly haven't changed."

"You haven't either," Baelfire said. Emma ignored his statement.

"What are you doing here? Why are you even here?" She said, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I decided to have a rest stop. You know how pirates need a little time away from their adventures" was Hook's excuse.

"My wolves just had a new litter of cubs. I've decided to let them have a little time to themselves," The Huntsman said.

"I just dropped in to see how you are doing," Baelfire said. The last statement made Emma's blood boil. _Only now you're concerned about me. _

"You're lying. Why are you really here?" She questioned them.

"It's our tales. We're sticking to them," Hook said.

"But you can't stay here. Who even said you can stay up in the old storeroom tower?" Emma questioned them.

"It think it was a stable boy," The Huntsman said.

"Then again, I think he only let us stay up here mostly 'cause we'd kill him. We are heavily armed," Hook said, causing the two men to give him confused looks. Emma, on the other hand, was livid. "That's it. You can't stay here. You threatened someone and you went in here, breaking and entering. I will arrange a boat to take you away," Emma said, stumbling towards the door.

"You forget that I have a boat," Hook said. He watched with some amusement as Emma tried to leave the room.

"Good then. Anchors aweigh. Far away," she emphasized.

"Wait Emma," Baelfire called. Against her better judgment, she turned to look at the three of them.

"It's good to see you," they said in unison. Her response was slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

><p>She mounted her horse and galloped towards the palace. They were here? All of them. Why did Fate hate her? She had already gone through enough heartbreak and she didn't need a reminder. She was already content with the life she had but the arrival of all three of them forced her to remember that it wasn't enough. That there was still something missing from her life.<p>

She hurriedly put her horse back in the stables before heading to the castle. When she got there, she saw her parents talking with Red and Tink. She went over to them. "Where's Henry?" she asked them.

"I think he's at the library with his friends," her mother replied. She caught sight of her daughter's panicky expression. "Emma? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she lied, not wanting to give any worry to her friends and family.

"Emma, she's right. You look worried. Would you like to talk about it?" her father asked.

"No. I think I'm going to go to the training grounds." Leaving the sound of whispering voices in her wake, she left. When she got to her destination, she grabbed her bow and quiver and decided to shoot. She learned very well from her mother and Robin Hood, who both taught her to channel her feelings when hitting the target. It then became a productive vent for the negative energy with her.

And never had she felt so mad, confused, and saddened in her life! They were back. How dare those three scoundrels, cads, and rapscallions come back!

_Thwack. _The arrow had hit its mark. She loaded her bow again.

They had no right. No right at all!

_Thwack! _This time, it was on the left edge of the target.

They..._thwack_...didn't..._thwack...deserve...thwack...her welcome. _At that last thought, she shot her arrow in the middle, splitting the first one in half.

"At this rate, we're probably going to give your mother a run for her money," a voice said behind her. She turned around to find her father there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a tone that was halfway between challenging and imperious. "Did mother send you here?"

"Yes. She's worried for you Emma. We both are," he told her.

"You don't have to worry about me," Emma chided him gently.

"Emma, you're my daughter. No matter what, I will always be worried for you. Same goes for your mother," he said. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Please." Emma looked up at her father. She could see the worry and love in his eyes and that made her feel guilty. Ever since her 18th birthday, she had learned to rely on herself. She tried hard not to burden others, especially when she knew that they were problems she felt she could handle. But now, she was confused. Her father was reminding her now that she wasn't alone.

She took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"It's Henry," she said. "Remember how he always wished he could see his father?"

"Of course."

"Well, he's getting his wish. His father showed up." Emma watched the emotions flicker across her dad's face, ranging from angry to shocked.

"What? Baelfire's here?"

Emma bit her lip. "Well, that's the thing. I'm not sure which one's his father." Before her father could explode, her mother and her friends came running up. Snow immediately noticed her husband's expression and turned to Emma who silently pleaded for her mom to take her dad away. Her mom immediately complied. Emma then turned to her two best friends.

"What was that about?" Red asked. Emma immediately launched into an explanation of what she had told her dad.

"What do you mean about 'which one'?" Tink asked.

"It means there were three men around at the same time," Emma admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tink questioned, making Emma feel guilty.

"Well, I never thought that I would ever see them again. Never in Hades did I think I would see all three of them in the store tower. In time for Henry's coronation."

Her two friends looked at each other. "The store tower?" And without another word, they took off with Emma hot at their heels.


	10. Bonding and Discovering

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long while. So, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

><p>Tink and Red ran to the tower with Emma hot on their heels. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Henry, Hansel, Gretel, and Grace were hidden under the stairs, keeping very still as they listened to the three women's progress and conversation.<p>

Emma, Tink, and Red reached the top of the tower but when they opened the door, they found the room empty with no evidence that anyone had been there at all.

"There's no one here," Ruby stated.

"Are you sure?" Tink asked, her question directed to Emma.

"Of course I am. How could I forget Henry's fathers? They were all here: Baelfire, The Hunstman, and Captain Hook." With a huff, she slammed the door and started going back down. "They must have gone back to the ship. I hope they run aground and drowned. What are they doing here? It's like some hideous trick of fate," Emma muttered, causing her two friends to exchange a look of worry.

* * *

><p><em>Snow and Charming knocked tentatively on Emma's door. Ever since their daughter had returned she acted more and more withdrawn. Gone was their free spirited little girl and instead she was firm and upright, choosing to put herself into her duties. <em>

_"Emma? Emma? May we come in?" Instead of an answer, a retching sound was heard. _

_Glancing worriedly at her husband, Snow pushed open the door and they rushed into the room to find their daughter retching into a bucket. Snow immediately went to her daughter and started rubbing her back while Charming held back her hair. _

_"Emma, are you alright? What happened?" Her mother asked. _

_"I don't know," her daughter answered weakly. _

_"Come on, it's time for breakfast," Charming reminded his family. _

_Even though Emma insisted she was fine, that didn't stop her parents from keeping an eye on her all the way to the dining hall as if she would keel over any second. _

_When they reached the dining room, they expected Emma to eat very little but were proven wrong as they saw her digest enough food to feed two giants. It was then that a suspicious look clouded over Snow's face. _

_"Emma, when was your last cycle?" Snow asked unabashedly. _

_Emma frowned as she tried to remember and when the thought struck her, her face paled as she realized two things: one, that she skipped her time and two, what her mother was implying. _

_"But are you sure? I mean it could be a coincidence," Emma replied. _

_"Hmmm…Maybe we should go to Regina," Snow suggested. After they finished, Emma and Snow proceeded to the East Wing, where Regina and Robin resided. _

_They entered the dining room of the East Wing, where the couple was taking their breakfast. Robin was the first to notice them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness." _

_Regina turned around to see her stepdaughter and goddaughter. "Snow, Emma. What are you doing here?" _

_Emma then launched into an explanation of how she woke up vomiting, ate a bigger amount of food than what was normal for her, and missed her last monthly cycle. _

_Snow turned to Regina, whose face held the same suspicious expression Snow had earlier. "There is a spell that is used for such cases. It can detect if there are any foreign bodies in yours. Come with me." Regina led Emma into her chambers and instructed Emma to sit on the bed. _

_"Now, this won't hurt a bit." Regina then muttered a few words while moving her hands in a circular motion. A shimmering light circled Emma before zeroing in on her stomach where they saw something developing. _

_Emma felt tears stream down her cheeks as she uttered two words that confirmed her condition. "I'm pregnant." _

* * *

><p>Henry and his friends ran towards the docks calling "Wait! Wait!" Unfortunately, the Jolly Roger was too far for its occupants to hear him. Henry then removed his vest and boots before jumping into the water and paddling all the way to the ship.<p>

Baelfire was the first to spot him. "Henry! What are you doing here?" Henry didn't bother to answer that question. "You promised you'd come to my coronation."

"Yes, well, your mother banished us from the tower," Huntsman told him.

"I'm sorry to say so, lad, but your mother did not take too kindly to our presence," Hook told him as they pulled him onto the ship.

"Don't worry about it. It is just the stress of the coronation. She'll be happy tomorrow," he said confidently. However, the three men didn't look too sure. Emma's attitude towards them was anything but accepting and they didn't expect it to lessen anytime soon.

Unaware of their thoughts, Henry's eyes roved around the ship, taking in every detail since he had never been on a pirate ship before. Hook caught the boy's gawking and smirked.

"I take it you've never been on a pirate ship before?" He asked.

"No, but this place looks amazing," Henry admitted with a rather embarrassed tone, considering he had been caught.

"Why don't you join us? We are just taking a trip around," Huntsman asked. The boy intrigued him and he didn't doubt the others wanted to get to know him better as well.

Henry pondered over it, since there still had preparations to go through for the ball that would be held tonight in honor of his coronation as well as what his family would think about him sneaking off. But who would miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?

"Sure!" Henry said, with a ready smile.

* * *

><p>"Henry, come over here!" Hook called from his place at the steering wheel. Henry immediately wandered over to where Hook was.<p>

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Sir? Why, lad, you make me feel old! Call me Killian, why don't you?"

Henry smiled. "Killian it is. So what is it, Killian?"

"I'm going to teach you how to sail," Killian stated.

"Really?" Henry's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course. Unless your land lubber self can't handle it."

"I can handle it just fine."

Killian grinned at his eagerness so he hooked Henry's collar and pulled him towards the wheel. "So, don't worry about it. When you get your bearings, it should be easy as pie."

Killian put his hook on the wood and then drew a P. "Left side is port." Then he drew and S. "Right side is starboard."

"Now, go two notches port," Killian instructed.

Henry turned the wheel a bit, and to his surprise, the ship went along smoothly in that direction. Killian smiled at his small achievement. "Well done, lad. You were born with the sea in your blood," he stated proudly. Henry couldn't help but light up with hope at that last statement.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they had docked at the shore of the forest. Henry felt a bit wobbly being back on land but he didn't fall face flat so he took that as a good sign. The three men trudged into the forest, deciding to set up camp for a little while. The Huntsman said he'd help gather firewood and Henry immediately went with him.<p>

While they were walking, the Huntsman asked, "Henry, have you ever been taught to survive in the forest?"

"No. I haven't been taught that since I've not yet been crowned." Henry told him.

"Surviving is a lot more than defending oneself. You have to understand nature to brave it," The Huntsman said. He then brought Henry to a shrub where there were red berries with sharp looking green leaves.

"See this? This here is yew." He plucked a few of the leaves and held them between his thumb and forefinger. "Very dangerous. Said to kill an adult horse in 5 minutes."

Henry's eyes widened at that. He had a vague curiosity what would happen if magic users got a handful of this. The Huntsman then disposed of the yew before leading him to a bush that held a bunch of blackberries.

"These are edible enough as it is. Just make sure to tell which ones are ripe or not. You can't live on meat alone in these woods."

The Hunstman continued to show Henry the different plants that could benefit him, even pointing out some of his favorites. While they were traveling, a wolf came across them in their path. Henry's eyes widened with fear but the Hunstman just whistled. The wolf, at the sound of the whistle, came towards him. He patted it on the head. Henry then noticed that the wolf had one black eye and one red eye.

"This is Ulf," The Huntsman said. "He's family."

Henry looked down at the ferocious wolf. The wolf looked at him but not in a menacing way but rather in a curious way. Henry approached him cautiously but at his touch, the wolf let out a little whine and let Henry pet him.

The Huntsman was shocked at this. He frowned in puzzlement. "That's strange. He's usually hostile around humans."

Henry just smiled as he petted the wolf.

* * *

><p>When they got back, the others wondered where they had been. They didn't discuss what they did and after trying to wrangle something out of them, they didn't admit anything.<p>

They made a fire and told stories about each of their lives, each one intriguing Henry. He laughed and smiled, feeling lucky to have this time with them. They even told stories about their time with his mother, which he already knew about but he didn't say so.

"So, Henry, are you good as your mother in a swordfight?" Baelfire asked, not doubt remembering his first meeting with Emma.

"I don't get to train 'til after the coronation," Henry said.

"What? Well, now's a good time to learn as any other. C'mere." Henry followed Baelfire, not noticing the curious glance Hook and the Huntsman shared. Baelfire walked around for a little bit 'til he found two pieces of wood that had the same length as that of a sword.

"Now, I'm going to show you a few things." He then started teaching Henry the basic moves such as a thrust and parry as well as the correct stance. They then had a mock swordfight to test Henry's strength and he proved that he could be quick and agile as he was smaller than Baelfire.

"Henry, not bad for your first time! You know I used to fight like that?" Baelfire said as they went back to camp.

"Really?" Henry said, taking this as a good clue as any other.

"Yeah. Being a wanderer helped you pick up a few things in swordfighting. I haven't used that style in years."

"Well, I hope you don't mind me bringing it back."

"No, it suits you."

* * *

><p>Not long after they went back to the boat and Henry soon heard his mother's frantic calling. He turned to the two men. "I'm sorry. I have to go already. Just please be there tomorrow." He hurried to the boat and dove into the water.<p>

"Absolutely," Hook said.

"We'll be there," The Hunstman said.

"It's a promise!" Baelfire said.

Henry smiled as he swam back to shore

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorites are love, follows are support, and reviews are cookies! **


	11. Reveals & Feels

Henry paddled back to the shore as fast as he could, hoping that his mom hadn't gone to the beach yet. He was relieved to find Grace waiting for him on the shore.

"Where are Hansel and Gretel?" Henry asked her.

"They went back to the castle to try and stall," she replied. Henry's heart rate quickened as he heard the sound of hoofbeats though they were faint. He turned back to Grace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Grace threw him a questioning look. "Why would you be sor~" But she didn't finish her sentence for Henry pushed her into the water suddenly. She had half a mind to scream right now but it died in her throat when the Princess approached, after dismounting from her horse. Her expression spoke 'you better have a good reason you're out here instead of in there' and it made Henry gulp and Grace pale.

"We were swimming," Henry explained.

"Swimming? When you know full well that guests have been arriving all afternoon in honor of your coronation ball?" His mom queried.

Grace got out of the water, pushing herself up onto the dock. "That's it, Your Highness. You know how Henry prefers family gatherings instead of parties thrown in his honor. He just wanted to get away for a little while."

"And why wouldn't he tell me?" Emma asked.

"He thought that you wouldn't let him have a few minutes of freedom what with the preparations and everything," Grace responded. Henry shot her a grateful look with a touch of awe that she was able to come up with such excuses so easily.

Emma turned to her son. "As understandable as it is that you had to rest, you should have informed me first. Regina and Mother have been combing the castle looking for you."

Henry bowed his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

Emma's eyes softened as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I know how it feels for it all to be so overwhelming." Henry looked up at his mother as she continued on. "I know how it feels to get away from it every once in a while and just let you be you. You want to take a moment to stop and take in all that is happening around you, otherwise you feel you just might explode.

"I'll give you a few more minutes out here. Just be back before sundown," she reminded her son sternly before smiling at him and Grace before mounting her horse and galloping off.

As soon as Emma was out of earshot, Grace grinned and said, "Henry, I can't believe it. She didn't suspect a thing." However, her grin faded as she saw her friend's pensive expression as he sat down on the dock, with his toes barely skimming the water.

She sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Henry turned to look at her. "What my mom said.

"She's right. It is overwhelming. Not only am I going to be officiated as an heir but I find out about my three possible fathers and I still can't choose who's the real one. I haven't really taken a moment to let it sink in. Ever since I had the possibility of having a complete family on one of the biggest events of my life, I didn't take time to think about me."

Grace looked at him. "But didn't you do this for you? So you could find your dad?"

"It's not just for me, Grace. I also factored my mom in, because she's spent a big part of her life taking care of me, not thinking of her own happy ending. I've been dealing with all this and the ceremony, that I didn't stop to think for me."

"Well, now that you're out here, you can let it all out. It's not sunset yet and it's just you and me," she replied, nudging his shoulder.

Henry smiled gratefully at her, glad to have her with him. As much as he loved Hansel and Gretel, Grace was always the one he could turn to about his feelings. "How I feel? Like I said, overwhelmed. Also, nervous because of the ceremony, hopeful that I can find my dad, and disappointed because I don't know who it is."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I'm confused."

"About what?"

'About you' was his thought but he didn't want to scare her away. He needed her right now and he didn't want to let his feelings get in the way of his current issues. She was his friend and that was what he was glad to have with him right now.

"About what to do next," he told her instead.

Grace looked out to the horizon. "Well, you started what you're dealing with right now. It's up to you to see it till the end," she replied.

* * *

><p>They hurried back to the palace, so as to make it in time for the ball preparations that they both would have to undergo. They went up to Henry's room, where they found not just Hansel and Gretel with rather scared expressions but also Regina sitting tall with her eyebrow raised. Henry knew that look: it usually spelled trouble.<p>

"Hello Aunt Regina," he greeted. Even though Regina was older than his grandmother, she tended to treat him as more of a nephew rather than a great-grandson.

"Hello Henry. I just received some interesting information," she informed him and Grace.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I came here, deciding to check if you came back but we didn't know it and I find your two friends here." Henry turned to them and they couldn't help but shrink back in guilt a little.

"And I just ask them where you went and they kept coming up with excuses, none of which I could follow, might I add." She then patted the two kids on the shoulder. "So I decide to try a truth spell on them and do you know what they tell me?" She smirked, making Henry audibly gulp.

"That Henry is out with three men who he hopes are his father and that Grace is staying at the docks for backup," She declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates. After a rather severe case of LaziBlock (Writer's block and laziness, terrible thing indeed), I decided to come back. I rarely leave things at a cliffhanger but I felt that it would be a good idea for this one. Also, I wrote this before the Frozen &amp; Dark SwanCamelot arc, if anyone is confused as to why there's no Elsa or Violet. **


End file.
